pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallant Hawk
Origin Chief Gallant Hawk was a Choctaw tribal leader. His two sons were Green Arrowhead and Chief Bold Eagle. A General of the U.S. meets Gallant Hawk to discuss a peaceful resolution to cease the invasion of Choctaw hunting grounds by white men. Some months later, an Army General asks the chieftain for permission to pass through the Choctaw land, so the soldiers might avoid going through hostile Comanches who are at war. He gives Gallant Hawk the assurance that none of the buffalo will be killed by the soldiers. Gallant Hawk agrees to let the soldiers pass over the land. As soon as the meeting is over, another white man, a gun trader named Thurston, arrives to sell weapons to the tribe. Seeing the wagon coming, Green Arrow warns Chief Gallant Hawk not to deal with Thurston. Gallant Hawk tells Green Arrow he will talk to Thurston. Green Arrow persists in the subsequent discussion between the chief and Thurston. Gallant Hawk agrees, sending Thurston away. Before leaving, the trader warns the chief the tribe was not free from being attacked by the white settlers. Gallant Hawk tells Thurston the white man is welcome if he comes in peace, and the soldiers were crossing the land now would not harm the buffalo. Thurston thinks to himself, "That's right interestin', Chief!" Smoke signals are soon seen, indicating a buffalo had been killed on the land the soldiers crossed. This infurates Gallant Hawk, who decides, "The gun trader was right! The white leader spoke with a forked tongue! We will ride forth and kill them!" Green Arrowhead tells his father to wait for the soldiers to explain. Gallant Hawk slaps Green Arrowhead, telling him he must ride by Gallant Hawk to fight the soldiers. Green Arrowhead said he "Will not, for in my heart, I know it is wrong!" Gallant Hawk then says he will fight his son, setting the conditions Green Arrrowhead would ride with him against the white soldiers if the chief proved victorious. Green Arrowhead refuses the fight, saying he cannot strike his own father. Stepping forward, Bold Eagle says, "My brother is right, Father! I will fight the coward in your place!" Green Arrowhead is victorious over Bold Eagle in the ensuing fight. Gallant Hawk disowns Green Arrowhead, telling him to "You have dishonored yourself and me! You are no longer the son of Gallant Hawk! Go, nevermore to return!" On his horse, Wild Heart, Green Arrowhead rides furiously to warn the soldiers of the impending attack by Choctaw braves. The General says his men are tired and need to rest. Green Arrowhead tells him of the killing of the buffalo, which the General denies the charge, saying that the soldiers did hear a shot, but thought it was Choctaw hunters. Green Arrowhead figures out it was the gun trader who shot the buffalo. Riding back on Wild Heart, he says, "With a war, my people will have to buy guns from Thurston! That is his evil plot! Fly on, Wild Heart!" Green Arrowhead catches up to Thurston, capturing him to return the gun trader to the soldiers and explain his guilt. Thurston says he won't confess to killing the buffalo. When they arrive, the battle between the soldiers and the Choctaw had begun. Green Arrowhead pushes Thurston off the horse they rode. The brave goes to try and stop the fighting. Green Arrowhead fires one of his signature arrows to let the soldiers his identity. The soldiers and the Choctaw warriors stop fighting to hear what Green Arrowhead has to say. He tells Chief Gallant Hawk of Thurston's guilt in killing the buffalo. Mortally wounded in battle, Chief Gallant Hawk realizes his error, saying to Green Arrowhead, "No, my son! The fault...is...my own! You were right...but I would not listen! Live in peace...my son! You...are the chief...now!" Green Arrowhead replies, "No, father. I don't wish to be chief. In your name I wish to roam the plains. I wish to bring peace to the white man and the red man. I wish to combat injustice. Let Bold Eagle be chief!" With his last breaths, Chief Gallant Hawk says, "As you wish, my son! You both have my blessing!" With a last gasp of pain, Chief Gallant Hawk passes. Bold Eagle says to Green Arrowhead, "He is gone to the happy hunting ground! It grieves me that you leave us, my brother!" Green Arrowhead replies, "I shall return from time to time. I go with our father's blessing. Rule your people wisely and in peace. It was your father's dying wish!" Riding with Green Arrowhead, the General informs him that Thurston is to be tried on selling guns to the Choctaws. The potential penalty is death for the gun trader. Green Arrowhead says farewell to his tribe, leading the soldiers to Fort Shaw. Powers and Abilities Chief Gallant Hawk is a veteran Choctaw warrior and leader. Public Domain Appearances *Indian Braves #1 Category:Native American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jim McLaughlin - Creator Category:1951 Debuts Category:Western Character Category:Ace Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Bird Themed Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Hawk Family Characters